


Promise

by qq_riri



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017, Day 6: Rivalry, M/M, can be read as gen too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Snippet of Ikejiri's thoughts when he learned of the match to come between Tokonami and Karasuno.





	

Ikejiri let out a sigh, and flopped face down onto his bed.  _ Karasuno High... _ Sawamura would be there, obviously. The ace of his team? Captain? It seemed likely. The Sawamura Ikejiri remembered was dependable and could motivate people like no one else. He still remembered what Sawamura said on that day. And he remembered the promise they made.

_ We’re rivals now, he and I,  _ he thought somewhat bitterly.  _ I guess we couldn’t stay together like we’d said we would. _

Sawamura’s dreams took him away to Karasuno High. Ikejiri, ever content with his lot in life, had settled for Tokonami High. A so-so school in everything, but it was close to home. Ikejiri let out a wistful sigh.  _ If only I had gone to Karasuno with you... _

He cut himself off. There was no use in dwelling on the past. Not when there were more important things to think about.

The promise lingered in his mind. The fateful match would arrive sooner than he realized. It was time to practice; Sawamura was going down. Sawamura was sure to have improved, and Ikejiri would be  _ damned  _ if he was the one who lost. No, he would definitely beat Sawamura.

“Dad, I’m going out now!”


End file.
